


Deep Water

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Drowning, M/M, Ocean, Oneshot, Post Season 6, Sad, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, Water, prompt, shance, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 7: Ocean.Lance and Shiro takes a dip in the ocean.





	Deep Water

Lance had always seen the ocean as his second home. Ever since he was little he had bathed in the bright blue waves, enjoying the feeling of the salty water kissing his body as he swam. He felt like he was in his true element, water was like second nature. Why would he be scared of something he called home?

They gang had been setting course for Earth for the last week, they’d flown through several galaxies but still had a long way left, and when they hit a bit tired, they decided to camp on a planet that very much reminded them of Earth, with green forests and a dark blue ocean.

Lance had been thrilled, it had been so long since he had took a swim, and this time he would do this with Shiro, just taking a quick dip before going to sleep.

“I’ll beat you!”, he shouted to his white haired lover who was a few feet away from him. His toes touching the water was relaxing, he really felt like home, and began to walk out.

“This is so nice, isn’t it?”, Lance asked, and Shiro nodded.

“Yeah it is. I’m gonna stay here though where my feet touch the ground, I’m not used to only having one arm yet”.

“Okay sweetie, I’m gonna swim a bit further out”.

Oh what a mistake.

Soon, the paladin was pretty far out, and swam as he relaxed. The water was still, or so he thought. It had been still near the edge, but he had swum out farther than he thought.

Next second, before he knew it, a wave hit him and buried him under water for a few seconds, the stream trying to push him down. The surprise shocked him, he wasn’t and to take a proper breath, and as he hit the surface he tried to inhale in panic, accidently swallowing a bit of salty water as he once again got dragged down. It was like if an invisible force wanted him at the bottom, and no matter how hard he swam, the surface never came, and the panic made it so that he exhaled, giving up the very little air he had.

Lance felt dizzy, his lungs hurt, begged for air, soon he wouldn’t be able to hold his breath anymore, he would breathe and his lungs would be surprised with water that eventually would choke him.

He was scared, what would he do?

All on his mind was Shiro. Would he blame himself for this? He would be alone without his lover when he just had gotten back. He loved Shiro so much, but would never be able to tell him that again, not a last time.

He would never know, because now his lungs collapsed, and he breathed in.

Goodbye Shiro.


End file.
